


Hambre de ti.

by Akudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor insano, M/M, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si algún día llegas a dejarme, te comeré. Devoraré todo de ti y esconderé tus huesos para que nadie más pueda verte, oírte o sentirte. Estarás en mi interior para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hambre de ti.

Kei olía muy bien.

Sin necesidad de perfume los productos básicos que usaba a diario se combinaban increíblemente con su olor natural, ¿sería esa cosa de las feromonas lo que le daba esa impresión? Como fuera, se había molestado y le pidió que no volviera a usar colonia la segunda vez que salieron juntos en una cita formal. Aun cuando aquel olor artificial era tan leve, le asqueó. Porque confundía y alejaba la esencia de Tsukishima.

Fue lo que le dijo al blondo para que se deshiciera de esa mala cara, y aunque éste no dijo nada no volvió a usar ninguna colonia ni nada que alterara el olfato “felino” de Kuroo.

-

Una vez que Tsukishima dejó de jalarle el pelo para sacárselo de encima cada vez que Kuroo se le pegaba demasiado (quizás por cuestión de costumbre, confianza, o porque se había hartado de hacer el esfuerzo), tener la nariz metida en el cuello del menor se había convertido en un nuevo hábito para el ex Nekoma.

Kei llegó a mencionar que parecía el sádico de la película _Perfume_ oliéndolo de esa forma tan pervertida a cada hora. Él se rió, pero dios, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Aun cuando Tsukishima le pedía que no lo hiciera cuando no se había duchado todavía, le encantaba. Incluso ahora que estaba cubierto de sudor y de sus poros brotaba tanto calor y olor a sexo, le excitaba percibir todo eso en sus fosas nasales, que la temperatura ajena lo quemara.

-

Kei no sólo olía bien, también sabía a gloria.

Cuando pasaba la lengua por su piel era tan suave que parecía inhumano. Le gustaba morder las partes tiernas y sentir la carne de Kei vulnerable entre sus dientes. Cuando lo besaba y la saliva de Kei se pegaba a su boca podría beber de ella, y mascaba suavemente sus pequeños labios resistiendo el impulso de arrancarlos y tragárselos.

Y si así de bien sabía por fuera, ¿cómo sería probarlo por dentro?

— Kuroo, ya… basta…

Tsukishima estaba todavía más rojo que hace rato cuando Kuroo bajó a ese lugar y separó sus nalgas para meter la nariz en medio, oliendo su entrada y lamiendo el pequeño espacio carnoso entre ese agujero y sus testículos. El mayor no había parado de retorcer su lengua adentro antes y después de haberlo abierto bien con sus dedos, a la vez que con sus labios chupaba el borde rugoso de su intimidad.

Los chasquidos y ruidos mojados eran demasiado vergonzosos y su erección ya no podía aguantar más tensión acumulada.

— Tetsuro… —jadeó su nombre contra la almohada y entre molesto y desesperado llevó una mano atrás agarrando el hombro de Kuroo, jalando de él hasta clavarle las uñas pero no funcionó, así que buscó a tientas esa mata de pelo desaliñado y tiró casi logrando escuchar como se le desprendía el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Con un demonio, Kei! —apretó la muñeca de su novio para que no lo fuera a escalpar, y el otro se giró cuando por fin sacó la cara de su trasero.

— Un demonio tú y tu lentitud. Es para que follemos _hoy_.

Tetsuro no estaba del todo seguro si todas esas arrugas en la cara del menor eran por el enojo (que debía estarlo en serio para haberle soltado eso tan directamente) o porque no tenía puesto los anteojos y debía forzar la vista. El caso es que lucía endemoniadamente lindo con sus pómulos alzados completamente pintados.

Inmediatamente se fue sobre él besándole desde la barbilla buscando sus labios y Kei le rehuyó. Claro, si le había estado lamiendo con tanto vigor en ese lugar. De todas formas Kuroo le enganchó la quijada con una sola mano y forzó un beso bastante profundo que Tsukishima terminó correspondiendo por las malas y luego por las no tan malas.

No sabía fatal como se imaginó.

Se puso el condón a tientas sin soltar la boca del rubio y se agarró de las rodillas de éste. Las veces que parecía que sería él a quien Kei devoraría eran estas, cuando ese cuerpo hermoso se encogía de esta forma alrededor de su miembro sin dejarlo respirar. Se hundió entero, hasta que las caderas pálidas se arquearon por el impulso.

_‘Caliente… me quema, me estremece, me excita, me entumece. Me haces perder la cordura, Kei, y eso es aterrador.’_

-

Escuchar la voz obscena de Kei estremecía su cerebro.

Kuroo lamió cada parte donde se mostraba un lunar bailando al son de los gemidos ajenos, abarcando sus costados con ambas manos, notando lo delgado que era su torso y lo marcadas que estaban sus costillas. Su nula grasa hacía su piel tan fina que podría romperla. Eso le excitaba, lo hacía empujar más hondo, más fuerte, y entonces usaba sus dientes.

Era tan fácil marcar la piel de Tsukishima que con sólo ejercer un poco de presión con un chupón la coloración se quedaría ahí por un buen rato. A éste particularmente no le estimulaba que tocaran sus tetillas, de hecho lo odiaba, no obstante Kuroo no podía evitar jalar las pequeñas puntas endurecidas con el filo de sus dientes y la voz de Tsukki se volvía aguda punzando en sus sentidos.

-

El cuello de Kei siempre era de un tono diferente, incluso acercándose lo suficiente podía verse el contorno de los dientes del mayor. Era una de sus zonas favoritas junto con los muslos. Atrapó la nuez ajena con sus labios y pudo notar perfectamente como Kei tragaba, aferrado a los brazos del pelinegro.

Tiró de la carne en los muslos del menor acelerando la penetración y vio como éste se mordía el labio inferior con toda la hilera de los dientes de arriba. Eso le provocó y rasguñó fuertemente sus largas piernas.

_‘¿Nunca has sido invadido por la sensación de que no es suficiente? El afán, la desesperación por sentirme más en ti, más cerca, más adentro, más profundo, más allá._

_¿Nunca has querido enterrar tus uñas en tu piel y arrastrarlas por todo tu cuerpo, siendo devorado, asfixiado y tragado por un terrible vacío? Un vacío que provocas y que a su vez sólo tú satisfaces’._

-

Kei hacía fallar sus sentidos, arrastrándolo a una dulce locura.

No escuchó cuando Tsukki trató de pedirle que lo hiciera más lento, que lo estaba lastimando. Lamió la boca del más alto y aferró su labio; era tan suave que podía herirlo si quisiera, apretando más, un poco más, hasta que su colmillo se clavara.

Por reflejo Kei tuvo que soltar las caderas de Tetsuro que había sujetado para que embistiera con menos fuerza y se llevó una mano a la boca, emitiendo un alarido seguido de una maldición. Puede que no fuese para tanto pero de todas formas dolía como el carajo y una lagrimilla brilló por el rabito de su ojo derecho.

_‘¿Nunca has sentido que te falta el oxígeno, que necesitas más? No es suficiente, Kei. Quiero llegar más adentro, más allá. No me basta, necesito más, quiero todo de ti’._

Kuroo pegó su mejilla sudada a la de él gimiendo con voz ronca y casi sin aliento, tomando el miembro del rubio para bombearlo mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él, hasta que lo hizo acabar con un hermoso sonido.

 -

— Vamos, Tsukki… Kei…

Tsukishima se había enojado y ahí estaba, dándole la espalda. Fue lo mejor que pudo obtener después de forcejear con él para no dejarlo salir de la cama.

Quizás Kei algunas veces lograra ganarle en las discusiones pero jamás lo haría en fuerza y necedad. Kuroo estaba a otro nivel. Lo tenía aferrado con ambos brazos, sus piernas estaban enlazadas y le besaba continuamente el hombro y la nuca sin dejar de disculparse.

— Ya. Lo siento, ¿sí? Me emocioné de más.

— …

— Tal vez no es para tanto.

— Pedí que pararas, y no puedo decirte lo idiota que eres porque me duele la boca.

Ah, sí. De hecho aún tenía el gusto de la sangre y relamiéndose se apegó más al menor que seguía con todo su cuerpo tenso sin mirarle.

— Prometo que aceptaré cualquier castigo que quieras darme. —levantó el pulgar para rozarle muy sutilmente bajo la herida en su labio que ya tenía una pequeña costra de sangre seca y le besó sonoramente tras la oreja, haciéndole encoger el hombro— Te amo, bebé. ¿Quieres que te cante?

— Dios, no.

No quería que le arruinara más de sus canciones favoritas. Kuroo rió y volvió a decirle cuánto lo amaba, viendo con gracia como Tsukishima metía más la cara en la almohada escondiendo inútilmente su vergüenza. Ah, podría _comérselo_.

Quiso prometerle que no volvería a hacerle daño, sin embargo una sensación extraña asentada en su estómago no lo dejó hacerlo. Y se quedaron así, Kuroo repasaba la curva del hombro de Kei con la punta de la nariz mientras pasaba sus manos con suavidad por el cuerpo ajeno, palpando el hueso de sus caderas, los músculos apenas marcados de su abdomen.

Otra vez su olor le incitaba y el tacto de su forma provocaba la sensación en su estómago se acrecentara, como una especie de apetito insano. Bajó su boca a los bíceps de Tsukishima acariciándolos apenas con el filo de sus dientes, apretó un poco y los músculos no ofrecían demasiada resistencia. Su pulso fue un poco más deprisa y empezó a salivar.

-

Ver a Kei, sentirlo, era la mayor de sus satisfacciones.

Siempre pensó en Kei como alguien tan bonito que podría comérselo. Realmente no reparó mucho en esa clase de deseo, sin embargo cuando pensaba si otros veían de la misma forma a Kei sus jugos gástricos enloquecían.

Si llegara el día que tuviera que separarse de él, prefería mil veces que ya no hubiera un Kei.

Prefería… prefería que…

El grito de Tsukishima lo asustó y el codazo que le tiró definitivamente lo hizo soltarlo para verle salir de las cobijas y mirarse su brazo. Los hilos de sangre corrían y goteaban hasta el suelo, incluso pudo ver un pedazo de la carne del rubio levantada. Se pasó los dedos por la boca y vio más sangre.

Lo había mordido en serio. A gritos Kei le preguntó si acaso se había vuelto loco y le dijo lo imbécil que era antes de ir al baño a curarse.

Sí, realmente estaba loco. Loco por él, porque en ese mismo momento pensó que si Kei llegara a dejarlo, prefería comerlo. Aunque ya no pudiese verlo, oírlo o sentirlo. Devoraría todo de él y escondería sus huesos para que nadie más pudiera hacerlo.

Así estaría en él para siempre.


End file.
